1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to horse grazing muzzles, and more particularly, to a radially adjustable horse grazing muzzle featuring for a novel adjustment assembly provided thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
Horse grazing muzzles have been popularly utilized for protecting horses against improper ingestion of grass yet allowing them to drink freely. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional muzzle 90 made of a flexible material is configured to be attached to a halter 80 that matches a horse head by means of at least a pair of cheek bands 83, a crown band 85, and a throat band 87, so that when the halter 80 is put onto a horse head, the muzzle 90 is positioned around the horse snout.
Said muzzle 90 typically comes with an average size to fit a general horse snout. While an unduly large muzzle can bother the horse wearing it with sway and impact, and unduly small muzzle may injure the horse skin because of constriction. However, though said head halter 80 is usually imparted with adjustability to fit the length of the horse head, there is no design for the muzzle 90 to be radically adjusted. Therefore, the clearance between the horse snout and the muzzle 90 may cause the muzzle 90 to continually rub against the horse skin or cause the muzzle 90 to tip and come off the snout.